(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
The cover page and various other pages of a publication containing multiple pages (such as a newspaper, catalog, magazine, or book) are sometimes created by different people or created using different clients (applications, operating systems, or the like). When such a publication is printed by a printer, printing of the cover page and printing of various other pages are sometimes separately input as different jobs. To cope with this situation, there are provided printers that have a function of combining all jobs which are separately input to the printers for parts constituting one publication and that allow the user to flexibly set the combination order of the print jobs and the imposition. Also, a function is available that displays thumbnails of all pages so as to allow the user to visually check the content of a print job and perform a setting operation.